La Tomantina
The sixth episode of Season 39. Phineas and Ferb host there very own tomantina. Doofenshmirtz attempts to tidy up his headquarters. Episode Summary Phineas and Ferb are sitting under the tree, thinking of something fun to do. Phineas is suddenly remembering when the veggies came to town. He thinks it would be nice for them to return. But then, that reminds Phineas about the biggest tomato fight that's held in Spain every August. He thinks they should do that here in Danville. Then, he thinks Perry would just love eating squashed tomatoes, if only he knew where he is. Perry enters his lair through the neighbor's garden. Perry lands, only to be pelted by radishes and carrots. Monogram thinks he brought snacks, but he goes on telling Perry his mission. Doof's activity has been at its lowest since the Age-Accelerator-Inator. He needs to investigate at once. Perry hops into his hovercar. Meanwhile, Phineas is signing for the last order of tomatoes. The deliverer thinks he's a little young to be ordering so many tomatoes. Phineas says he is. Just then, Haley comes and wonders what they're doing. Phineas is surprised, because it's a change of pace from both Isabella and Heidi. Phineas explains what they're about to do, and it's gonna be totally awesome. Haley decides to spread the word, after she gets a bathing suit. Phineas thinks this is their best idea yet since the soda lake. Meanwhile, Perry bursts into Doof's. Instantly after he enters, the hole he makes is instantly cleaned by a ray. Doof is reclining in a recliner while the Inator cleans everything up. Doof presents the Clean-Itself-Up-Inator. With it, he's going to clean his lair up while watching El Matador de Amor. He says it's so useful, it could even erase evidence of crazy inventions in someone's backyard. Perry rolls his eyes. Elsewhere, Phineas and Ferb's great tomantina is beginning. Everyone is going crazy. Phineas is pelting Ferb. Buford, of course, is using this opportunity to beat up Baljeet, with tomatoes of course. Heidi and Haley are having a friendly sibling fight. Caleb and Dylan are having a competitive friend fight. It's a big, red mess. Meanwhile, Perry is deciding his next move since Doof isn't doing much. He just presses the self-destruct button. Doof curses him, because he was about to get to his bathroom. It fires one ray, and it cleans up the entire tomato fight, and all the participants. Haley thinks that's good because now she doesn't need to clean up herself. Phineas says that's just the norm around here. Songs *''The Tomato Fight Rages!'' Running Gags The "Too Young" Line *Delivery guy: "Aren't you a little young to be ordering all these tomatoes?" *Phineas: "Why yes, yes I am" Ferb's Line None Whatcha Doin Haley Perry's entrance to lair Through the neighbor's garden Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Continuity *Phineas mentions the veggies coming to town ("Phineas and Ferb: VeggieTales in Town") *Monogram mentions the Age-Accelerator-Inator ("Lights, Candace, Action!") *Phineas mentions the lake of soda ("Soda Lake") Allusions *Phineas and Ferb reenact La Tomantina, the giant tomato fight that takes place in the last Wednesday of August during a festival Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Season 39